


[Podfic] Sparrow

by kalakirya



Series: Sparrow and Goshawk [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hedda62's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    ImpSec analyst Harold Finch and ex-Armsman John Reese are both lonely outsiders; together, they fight crime. Though that will change, if Simon Illyan has anything to say about it.</i></p><p>
  <i>    AU-PoI/sorta-canon Vorkosiverse crossover (in other words, no one herein has ever seen New York). Some spoilers for Barrayar, but should be more or less comprehensible to all readers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552588) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



**Title:** Sparrow

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** Vorkosigan-standard ableism, infanticide, suicidal ideation

 **Length:** 1:00:44

[download as an mp3 (55MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015090803.zip) | [download as an m4b (93.4MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015090805.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Sparrow%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20hedda62.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
